


Empty Without You

by laroux74



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	Empty Without You

Jack thought about the night on the boat all the time. When he was trying to sleep at night, when he was screwing Amanda, when he was showering... it was a problem. Nolan Ross should be the furthermost thing from his mind. Things were going well. Business was good, personal life was picking up, for the first time is a while fleeing Long Island was not on the top of his "To Do" list. 

Then there was Nolan Ross. Their relationship was... difficult. He was young, successful, gorgeous. Everything anyone could ask for, and Jack blew it. Like usual. He never thought of it this was until he saw Nolan walk into the bar that night. With THAT look on his face then looking directly at Jack, wishing he was washing his cum out of his mouth with the shot of whiskey. 

A few nights later Jack went to Nolan's house after the bar closed to see him. He knew he would be awake since he was worse of a night owl than Jack. It was one of the things that worked. Nolan's house was even ridiculous by the Hamptons standards, Jack always smiled when he saw it for many reasons. How mad it's modernness made the town was only one of many.

Jack parked the car and walked around back, Nolan never answered the front door. As he approached the glass he noticed Tyler on a couch. At first Jack didn't notice that he was straddling Nolan, but when he did he stepped back, making sure he could see everything and thinking that the two men could not see him. 

Tyler's pants were pulled down to just above his knees, Nolan was jerking him off but holding his stare to Tyler's face. After a few minutes he pulls Tyler upward and forward swallowing his cock. Jack felt himself getting hard in the darkness of the patio, wishing desperately that he was the one who was currently fucking Nolan's face and not that asshole Tyler. Jack began massaging himself though his jeans. 

Nolan's eye's never left Tyler's and as he continued to suck him off he reaches discreetly into the couch cushions, producing a bright green rubber ring. He slowly brings his mouth off of Tyler's cock flicking the underneath with his tongue as he goes, once he gets to the head he stops and runs it around his mouth before releasing with a loud sucking sound. Tyler gasps loud enough that Jack can hear it outside. Jack is completely hard now and has began unbuttoning his jeans.

Once Tyler has been pushed onto the couch Nolan stands and smiles down at him, kicking his own pants off and behind him he places the green ring from the couch around the base of his cock and let's the man on the couch know this is not going to be a short evening, unlike the alley. Nolan has plans. Jack is now jerking off. 

Within a few minutes Nolan has Tyler bent over on the couch. His chin resting on one of the overstuffed arms. Fucking him hard. Nolan is laughing. Jack knows this is how he likes things. Totally in his control, he can't tell if the look on Tyler's face is pleasure or pain. With Nolan there is little difference. At this point Jack just wants to be inside with his cock in one of their mouths. 

Yanking him by his hair Nolan bring Tyler on top of him, after watching his perfect ass ride him he leans forward bring Tyler back to whisper in his ear. Tyler eases off of Nolan and is soon kneeling on the floor in front of him. Jack comes within minutes of Tyler sucking Nolan off. He let's out a loud gasp.

Loud enough to bring Nolan's eyes outside. Jack thought he was hidden from view but the eye contact tells him differently. And there he is, pants undone, hand now covered in cum, looking at Nolan smirk and stand. 

"Tyler, let's go upstairs to the bedroom. It will be more comfortable. I'll meet you up there"

Nolan walks to the glass and opens the door a crack. "There are some towels by the pool" He closes the door, turns out the lights and walks away.


End file.
